(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to underwater vehicle propulsion systems and more particularly to an apparatus for providing thrust adjustment of an underwater vehicle independent of vehicle propulsion motor speeds.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Numerous propulsion systems exist for underwater vehicles. A basic underwater vehicle propulsion system uses a motor to drive a shaft which, in turn, is connected to a propeller outside of the vehicle body. Adjustment of vehicle speed is dependent upon an adjustment of the motor speed. Unfortunately, many underwater vehicle propulsion system motors respond sluggishly to speed adjustment.